Roses
by Raven.and.Rose
Summary: Persephone is homesick and Hades wants nothing more than to ease her pain. Seeking help from Gaia, Hades presents his wife with a gift that can only come straight from his heart.


Hades loved the rain, but he hated being wet. He walked up the mountain path, soaked to his skin, to the place he had been ordered to meet with the goddess he had been trying to see for days. Was she avoiding him on purpose? Of course the king of the Underworld, land of the dead, need not speak to Mother Earth often, but when he needed her…. He was so angry he could not even finish his thought; he couldn't even remember where he was going with it. Hades was wet and tired and was traveling to a place that he would have given his crown to avoid: Demeter's Temple.

Demeter was not Hades' favorite person at the moment, and he also assumed that she had no desire to see him, but that was the place that Gaia had ordered he seek an audience with her. He slid in the mud and nearly lost his balance, cursing as he caught himself, but he continued up the narrow path to the temple at the top.

"Please let it be empty," he prayed to himself. "Hopefully I can leave though my wife's door and not have to trump through this mud again." Though he realized that it made sense to walk through the earth to seek its mother.

He arrived at the temple with mud up to his knees and his clothes soaked and weighed down with slop and dirt. He was used to cold and damp, but this was downright misery. His feet looked like he was wearing boots, the mud was so thick. Hades shivered like a small dog in between the pillars that opened into the _cella. _It was quiet inside and he lowered the hood that did little to keep the rain out of his hair. Muddy footprints traced his path as he waited for Gaia to find him. He stopped in front of her statue and waited. He was almost asleep on his feet when he heard the shriek of a voice come from behind him.

"Look at my floors!"

Hades turned and groaned when he saw his wife's mother. "Not now," he moaned, wishing that Gaia had named anywhere else in the world to meet.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Demeter demanded. "How dare you make yourself known here? You already have my daughter."

"I'm not here to see you, _mother dear_," Hades sneered. "I was summoned here."

Demeter scoffed. "Who would seek an audience with you? You reek of death."

"I am seeking an audience," Hades countered, "and I would rather wait in silence if you don't mind."

"With whom?" Demeter persisted.

"With me!"

An old woman with flowing white hair stepped out from behind the statue. She stood tall and wore a mossy green frock covered with flowers and foliage. Hades bowed his head and Demeter looked bewildered.

"Honestly, Demeter," Mother Gaia said. "Do learn to control these outbursts of yours. I saw what you did to those poor mortals when your daughter married. You grew her kingdom."

Demeter blushed a deep crimson, but stayed quiet, something that Hades had never seen before. Gaia turned to him now. "And what does the King of the Dead wish with me?" she asked in a haughty tone.

Hades sighed. "I have come asking for your help," he explained. "My wife—"

"What have you done to my Kore?" Demeter cried. "If you've hurt her, you beast, I'll—"

"Demeter, do shut up!" Gaia ordered. "If memory serves me correctly, her name is Persephone, yes?" Hades nodded. "And how can I help this Queen Persephone of yours, Hades?"

Demeter bristled at the mention of her daughter's royal association with the dismal underworld.

"She is homesick, great goddess."

"As well she should be!" Demeter interrupted again. "She belongs surrounded by _living_ things."

"Great Mother, may we speak privately?" Hades asked. "I came seeking an audience with _you_."

Gaia looked from the king with his head bent in humility to the fiery Goddess of the Harvest who was staring him down. "Demeter, leave us."

"Leave?" She stood aghast. "Leave my own temple?"

Gaia rolled her eyes. "Leave this part of it. I will speak with Hades alone." Gaia remained silent until Demeter was out of earshot and then turned back to the king. She huffed. "Now that we are blessedly alone I can hear you. So, tell me, young king," for every god was young compared to Gaia, "what brings you to me. It is not common that I receive calls from those associated with death and the dead. Our little Goddess of Spring in homesick, you say?"

"My wife, Mother Gaia," Hades explained. "She is so sad."

Gaia sniffed. "And has this new wife of yours ever hinted at wanting to return home?"

"Not that I have heard."

"Just how would you react if she were to come to you and beg you to return to her mother?"

Before he could regain is kingly composure, Gaia saw a tear fall from Hades' cheek and splash onto the floor. "I would not refuse her," he whispered.

Gaia was amazed at the humility of such an arrogant character. She had known Hades and his brothers for many millennia and had always remembered the King of the Underworld to have a boastful demeanor, even if he did have the best table manners of the three kings, but to see him now with his head down and speaking so sweetly of a wife he had only held for a month was quite moving to Mother Earth.

"I never thought I would see you happily married, Hades, and actually in love with the girl."

Hades chuckled. "Neither did I, Mother, but Persephone is my everything. I only want her happiness."

"Even if it means sending her back?" Gaia pressed a second time.

"Yes." His answer remained the same. He would wail after her and cry for her, but Hades would not allow his wife to be miserable at his hands. He could not deny her anything if it meant her happiness.

"Very well," Gaia proclaimed. "I will help you cheer this little goddess of yours. What is it that you want from me?"

"She speaks of flowers constantly," Hades explained, "especially of roses. I would like to give her roses when she is with me, but I don't think even Persephone can create something that will last down there. I thought that you could help me create roses that would never die, or at least thrive in the Underworld."

Gaia studied him for a long moment. "An interesting notion," she said at last, "and it sounds like a wonderful challenge. I haven't done anything fun in a long time. I will help you with this, King Hades."

"Thank you, Great Mother," Hades said, bowing at the waist. "Thank you, thank you."

"Well I knew you had to be serious, "Gaia answered. "You came to see me in Demeter's temple. You hate that woman."

"I try to not to speak ill of her around my wife," Hades told Gaia, "but yes, I despise her."

In the Underworld, Hades found the spot where he wanted to build his wife's escape. It was not so far from the palace the he could not reach her, but not so close that she felt she was being watched. Gaia stood in the center of the designated ground and breathed slowly. She stood like this for several minutes, and Hades was about to say something before he saw the ground begin to crack and little green saplings poke through. The saplings grew in a close circle around Gaia and thrust upward and upward until they surpassed her height and kept climbing. The vines and stems grew thicker and thicker until they were intertwined and the width of a tree trunk.

Hades watched as the foliage came alive at the top of the plant, at least twenty feet high. The greenery cascaded back down to the ground as leaves grew and new, tiny vines sprang up every so often. The plant thrived and became lush and full, so much so that the leaves created a canopy over their heads and thick wall of greenery behind Gaia. Hades felt as if he were standing in a cave as the plants continued to form their cavern like shape.

Once the dome was completed a curtain of vines fell straight down behind Hades. Tiny buds a few inches apart covered the length of the curtain and into the canopy. The spiraling tree trunk unwound itself and Gaia stepped out before it wound back up again. She crossed her arms and smiled.

"Not bad for an old lady," she mused, and turned to Hades. "What do you think?"

He was speechless. While Hades was in awe of the sheer fact Gaia had brought life to a place that shouldn't hold any, he was expecting something a little…more. Gaia must have seen his face because she chuckled.

"I'm not even close to being done."

Gaia spread her hands over the ground. She began to sink as the ground dipped beneath her but rose again when the hole she had created filled with water. Gaia walked across the newly found pond and crouched next to the pool she had created. As Gaia touched the surface of the water fish began to swim where there was no life had been a moment before. Plants grew beneath the water and on the surface. Fish jumped and swam in and out of the lily pad roots. A fountain sprung up in the middle of the little pond with ripples stretching to the edges of the water. The flowers on the lily pads opened one by one and covered one end of the pool in white blossoms.

Mother Gaia stood up and wiped her hands. Hades started to speak, but Gaia held up a finger to silent him. She walked over the twisted tree trunk and touched it. The place glowed beneath her touch and the ground began to crack again. Roots appeared above the ground and twisted themselves in the form of a large seat with a high back. The arms curled under and wound around new roots from the ground forming the legs of the chair and the elaborate designs of the chair's back formed from the roots and branches swirling and locking into place before settling against themselves. It was a beautiful piece of furniture, one of the best decorated Hades had ever seen, and it was all made of tree roots and vines. It sat at the very edge of the pool where the occupant could watch the little fish swim and explore their underwater home.

"Great Mother," Hades began, "this is exquisite work."

Gaia turned to Hades and smiled. "Thank you, King. I daresay I'm quite proud of myself. Who knew I could grow things where only death can survive? It's not complete yet, though." Hades looked at her quizzically. She smiled. "This is your gift to your wife. You must put yourself into it somewhere." Gaia motioned for Hade to touch the tree where she had.

He placed his hand on the still faintly gilded bark and felt a warmth he had never known before. The whole trunk began to glow a silvery-blue which shot up the tree through every vine and leaf it could find. The veins in the leaves glowed with the stuff and little by little, from the top down the floor, the rose buds began to open.

Each one shone just as brilliantly as the last. All of them were the same silver of the light and glowed softly as they pulsed with Hades' heartbeat. He watched in awe as the light overtook the rose tree and the space filled with a glow that reflected diamonds off the water. With each opened rosebud his love for his wife grew. The lights pulsed faster as his heart raced until finally all the roses were open and curtain and canopy both glowed with the light of ten thousand silver fireflies.

"Well," said Gaia amazed. "Will you look at that? I didn't know you had it in you."

"Had what in me?" Hades asked, still touching the tree.

"I didn't expect them to glow like that, and they're so well formed. Why, they're down right huge! Gaia smiled at the king's confusion. "You did all of that." She pointed to a rose. "All I did was provide the canvas; the rest is all you. Your heart is truly in your work."

"What are you talking about?" Hades asked. "I didn't do any of this. You did."

Gaia chuckled. "You made the roses open, Great King. I did not know how they would look or if they would open at all, but look at what you have created. Your wife will know that your heart is here with her."

Hades blinked. Gaia had called him a great king. How about that?

"I must say that of the three of your brothers you are the most passionate," she continued. "And it appears that you are the most faithful to your wife." Gaia sighed. "Perhaps those are qualities that warrant a prideful attitude. Your high and mighty brother could learn a thing or two from you." She smiled at him.

"Thank you for the compliment, Mother." He gestured above him. "This will never die?"

Gaia shook her head. "It will close when Persephone returns to her mother, but the day she returns, the roses will awaken from sleep and be just as beautiful as they are today. You have put some of her essence here as well." Gaia sat down in the chair that she had created. "Now go and fetch your little wife. I wish to see her before I go, and I am anxious to know if she appreciates our handiwork." Gaia winked and sent Hades on his way.

Persephone was lying on her chaise on her balcony watching the procession of souls make their way to the judgment hall. They were moved from the river Styx up the side of the palace and to the front doors by Cerberus. He had not come to see her yet today, but she watched him work, trotting back and forth between the river and the front doors of the hall. She had been so melancholy recently, but she didn't know why.

At first, she thought it was because of her marriage. It hadn't been quite the way she had envisioned it in her mind, but Hades had not been the monster her mother had made him out to be. He had not taken her by force, had professed his love for her, and had offered her every comfort. Not only that, but he genuinely seemed to love her. She had even begun acknowledging the feelings that were growing in her heart for him. Hades was so gentle and so attentive with her she couldn't help but feel comfortable around him.

Then she thought that she felt this way because she missed her mother. She did, but not enough to go back to her. This got her thinking, though, about the animals and the flowers that she had left behind. There was nothing like that down here, not unless Cerberus was considered amongst the beasts. The Hades Hound was charming and very loveable, but he had a job to do and knew his role. His master's word was law. Persephone remembered the deer and the birds that used to stay beside her while she worked, and the flowers that surrounded her feet as she lay on the grass. That is what she missed, but again, she could not convincer herself that she wanted to go back.

Persephone had been in the Underworld long enough to know that she enjoyed not having her hovering mother or her prying aunt Hestia about her at all time while she worked. She enjoyed the opportunities that she had to explore her own interests and to educate herself. Her mother, gods love her, had kept her locked away for so much in her life that Persephone sometimes felt ignorant and intimidated by her husband's knowledge of the world, but he never made her feel stupid or less than himself. Hades was always happy to teach her anything she was interested in learning and reminded her that she was a fine queen and that he loved her.

That thought made her smile. Hearing Hades say, "I love you," in her mind made her heart flutter and her skin tingle. Perhaps, she thought, these moments of sadness would grow less and less as she became more and more comfortable with her new position.

"I can't be expected to become a ruler overnight," she told herself.

"Perhaps not, but you're doing splendidly, little queen."

Persephone jumped and pulled herself into a sitting position. Hades was leaning against the archway that led to her balcony. He smiled widely at her and she moved over to make room for him on the chaise. They embraced, and Hades kissed her cheek in the way he always did; it made her shudder with delight.

"I've been looking for you, Persephone."

"Have you?" she asked him. "I thought you were busy today."

"Well, I was, but I always have time for my queen." He kissed her softly. "Especially since she is only with me for half the year." He stood up and offered her his hand. "I have a surprise for you."

"For me? Why, you didn't have to do that." Persephone was not accustomed to receiving gifts out of pure kindness. When her mother presented her with anything it was with the promise that she was stay chaste…and usually the gift was another head covering.

"I know I didn't," he told her smiling. "I _choose_ to spoil my wife. Now, if you please my queen, follow me."

She followed him down the stairs and out the back way of the palace away from the trials. He held her hand tight as they walked by the bank of the Styx, all the while laughing at her attempts to guess what her gift might be.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise. I never took you for the impatient type, sweet Persephone."

"I've never been given a gift by anyone but my mother or my aunt. It can't be jewelry else you have presented it in my room, I think," she added as an afterthought. "Then I thought it could be new clothes, but you just gave me a whole new wardrobe last week." She shot him a sideways glance. "Won't you tell me what it is?"

Hades kissed her hand and chuckled. "We're almost there; don't spoil the surprise." They walked the rest of the way in silence, but the couple kept sharing glances with each other. Just as they were about to turn the turn the corner Hades told Persephone that she had to close her eyes.

"Why?" she questioned.

Hades sighed frustrated. "I've never been questioned before in my own realm; I'm not sure I like it." Persephone looked up at her husband and smirked. "Please my beloved. Trust me?"

Persephone held her hand out and closed her eyes. Hades guided her a short distance up the path and stopped her with his great hands on her shoulders. "Don't open your eyes yet," he instructed her. "It's not quite ready yet."

"I can't wait any longer!" Persephone clasped her hands in front of her.

"Just a moment, my sweet. I want it to be perfect." Hades pulled the curtains back and touched the tree trunk. A new flash of color shot threw the roses brightening the chair and the water within. He couldn't make it look any better. "Alright, you can open them now."

Persephone's smile faded almost instantly. She stared at the creation before her in awe, enamored by the roses, the water, the fish, and the lights that shimmered in the petals. She had never seen anything like it and thought it and couldn't believe that Hades had planned this just for her. Hades watched her face intently for any signs of a joy or happiness, but her face showed nothing but surprise. His heart began to sink. Hades had put so much work into making the perfect gift for his wife, to let her know that she was welcomed and loved, and she didn't even like it.

"What's the matter?" he asked her, his voice cracking with emotion. "Don't you like it?"

He saw the tear then. One escaped her lashes, and her eyes brimmed with more. He was becoming more and more depressed by the minute. His wife hated it. Not only had he built something for his wife that she didn't like, but he had wasted Mother Gaia's time. Hades turned to close the curtains when he heard Persephone's sob. He wanted to disappear or shrink into nothingness, but when he turned around he couldn't believe what he saw. His wife was crying alright, but now she had the widest smile on her face.

"P-Persephone?" he asked. "Are you alright?"

"It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Persephone approached her new hideaway slowly, inspecting the flowers and the pond, even gasping when she saw the fish swimming around the waterlilies. "How did you get it to glow?" she asked.

Hades was at a loss for words, but the question was answered for him. "It takes a special someone to make them glow like that."

Hades and Persephone both turned to see Mother Gaia coming from behind the great structure. Persephone's face lit up and she embraced the old goddess.

"Mother Gaia!" she exclaimed. "How wonderful to see you! All the way down here!"

"My, my how you've grown! And just look at you." Gaia pinched Persephone's cheek. "Married to a king."

"How is my mother?" Persephone asked.

Gaia shrugged. "She gave your husband a warm welcome."

Persephone turned to Hades. "You met with my mother? I thought you didn't like her."

"I didn't meet with your mother; I met with Mother Gaia, but to test my sincerity she instructed me to meet with her in your mother's temple."

"And he certainly passed that test." Gaia turned back to the creation she helped create. "What do you think, little goddess? This was all your husband's idea. He thought you were homesick."

Persephone ran to Hades and jumped into his arms. He swung her around a couple times and sat her on the ground. "Thank you," she cried. "It's perfect!"

"I can't give you what you lost," he told her, "but I wanted to give you something that was just for you while you were here with me."

"I didn't lose anything, you silly king. I gained you, and now I have this gorgeous rose garden." Persephone hugged her husband close to her again. "I love it so much."

"I'm glad you like it, my love. I couldn't have done it without the help of the Great Mother." Hades nodded to Gaia still standing next to her creation.

"Just remember that this is truly a thing of the Underworld." Gaia touched a rose and it briefly turned gold. "Your power flows through it."

"Thank you, Great Mother," Hades said. "Thank you for helping make something or my wife."

"Not at all, good king. It was nice being useful for a change instead of listening that nag of a harvest goddess; no offense, dear queen."

Persephone smiled. "None taken, Mother."

"She's done one thing right," Gaia said. "She raised a wonderful daughter. You take care of that queen of yours, Hades. It's a pity she's only with you half the year, but I suppose we can't let her mother destroy all of humanity." The Mother rolled her eyes. "I should get back. You promise to come see me when you're back with your mother, little goddess."

"Of course, Mother, and you are welcome here anytime."

"I'll take you up on that offer." Gaia smiled sweetly and waved farewell. She walked behind the rose tree and disappeared.

"You really like it?" Hades asked once they were alone.

Persephone kissed him deeply for the first time since she had come to live with him. "It's perfect. How did you know roses are my favorite?"

He flashed her a wolfish grin. "You've mentioned it a couple of times." Hades kissed her again. "I'm truly glad that you like it. I know it was quite the change for you coming here, but I was hoping that I could give you a little something to ease your homesickness." He brushed a lock of hair from her face. "If you ever want to return to your mother, I won't stop you."

"Hades, where is this talk coming from? I don't wish to leave." She touched his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. Yes, I'm homesick, but you've cured that with my incredible gift. I can enjoy roses whenever I wish, and what's better is that they are full of you. You're too good to me."

"I only have half the year to shower you with affections and show you how much I love you. We will be happy together then?"

"Of course, we will," she answered, hugging him for umpteenth time that day. He would never get tired of feeling her embrace. "Now, come sit with me. We shall enjoy my roses together."

Persephone brought Hades to the chair and bad him sit. Once he was comfortable she climbed into his lap and laid her head on her shoulder. It did not take long for Persephone to relax against Hades' chest and fall asleep. Hades kissed her temple and leaned against the back of the chair. He felt the chair recline with his weight. With his arms wrapped firmly around his queen, the king of the Underworld also fell into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
